Loving You
by sdange01
Summary: The dust has settled but how will Harry, Ron and Hermione handle the loss of loved ones while their enemies still live? And when Ron suffers a mental break leaving victims in his wake how will Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's move on? Harry and Hermione's compassion for Ron's victim yields surprising results. The ability to love despite differences is revealed. HG/DM; GW/HP
1. After the Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. I did not create Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters or ideas.**

Chapter One- After the Final Battle

Harry had told me what Narcissa Malfoy had done for him in the Forbidden Forest that fateful night. Dumbledore's theory seems to have proven itself true: there is nothing in this world as strong as a mother's love. Unfortunately, brutal hatred runs a close second.

While Harry retired to the dormitory, Ron and I surveyed the damage that had been wreaked during the bloodbath. Ron was inconsolable about the loss of his brother. My heart couldn't stand to watch his emotional state deteriorate so rapidly in front of me. Sinking to the floor, Ron had entwined himself around Fred's body. I stood meekly by, helpless, as he cried himself into a state of fitful slumber on the blood stained floor of the Great Hall.

When I was sure that I could provide no further measure of comfort I retreated. Aimlessly wandering in the direction of Gryffindor tower, I was alarmed to hear two familiar voices whispering conspiratorially. I stopped, listening in an astonished state of speechlessness:

"I owe my life to your Mother, Malfoy. We may not like each other- we may never get along. But I solemnly swear that I will never try to interfere in your life again."

"Potter," Malfoy snickered, "You're such a prat. Only wimps and wusses let this type of attachment ruin a perfect good battle between enemies."

"You think I like this any more than you do? Spare me! Every bone in my body is screaming at me that I should go around ending you and all your Death Eater friends while I have the chance!"

"Wha-Wha-What?" Malfoy stumbled backwards away from Harry.

"No one would notice or care if I ended you and your friends tonight. In fact I bet they'd be happy to be rid of all of you and your comrades who were in league with Voldemort! It's in deference to your mother that I am striving to make peace. And I would think carefully if I were you Malfoy. Your life could be very unpleasant going forward since your family is known to have been in league with the death eaters. It's just possible that I could help you."

"I. I. Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to declare a truce," muttered Malfoy. "But don't think I'm going to go around being your best friend Potter!"

"Great. We're all happy then"

Harry's triumph had induced a strength that I always knew was there and was now finally able to see. Just as I was about to make my presence known, a body whizzed by me at frightening speed. Before I knew what was happening green and red jets of light soared across the cavernous entrance hall. The effect was a beautiful luminescence but there was no time for me to enjoy it. I had to stop the three brawling almost-grown wizards from killing each other!


	2. The Battle Rages Forward

**Disclaimer! I own nothing that was created by J.K. Rowling or anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

Chapter Two- The Battle Rages Forward

My wand was in front of me and I was casting spells before I knew what was happening. They say I'm the "cleverest witch of my age" and in this moment I have to agree. For the life of me I cannot figure out how I managed to get this situation under control so quickly.

Malfoy was on the floor moaning. Ron was sitting on top of him thrusting his wand into Malfoy's face. I was shocked to see that when the dust settled Harry had his wand pointed at Ron.

"What are you ignoramuses doing? Have you not had enough blood and death for one night?" I asked indignantly.

"HE. KILLED. MY. BROTHER." Ron shouted beliigerantly.

"Come off it mate. I know you're upset-"

"Upset?" Ron repeated. "UPSET. OF COURSE I'M UPSET. FRED IS DEAD AND THIS ARSE CAUSED IT!"

"Have you lost what little control you had over your mind?" Malfoy quipped. "I killed no one"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"He didn't kill anyone Ron." I sighed. I knew Ron was unlikely to believe me (or Harry for that matter). When Ron gets into this mood there is no reasoning with him.

"Don't you remember chasing me in the room of requirement? I was with YOU for part of the fight! How could I have possibly killed anyone?"

"I." Ron started. "I don't know. But Fred doesn't deserve to be dead if you're still alive! You're the scum of the earth! "

Harry had been sneaking up to Ron and was poised to wrestle Ron's wand from his grip when it happened.

"CRUCIATUS"

"AHHH!" Malfoy's deafening screams pierced my ears as he was lifted high above us- his body convulsing.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry roared.

Ron was thrown to the ground, Harry now had his wand and Malfoy came thundering back towards the earth. It was only due to my quick spellwork that Malfoy avoided serious injury. My nonverbal spell slowed Malfoy to the point where he floated, softly, to the ground.

"Bet you never thought you'd have a hand in saving Malfoy's life," Harry smirked.

"The more I think about it, Harry, the more I think we've been saving Malfoy since we first entered Hogwarts seven years ago."


	3. Divided Interests

Chapter Three- Divided Interests

Harry took Ron into one of the deserted classrooms to try and knock sense into him while I levitated Malfoy and moved him to the Gryffindor common room. I expected to feel awkward and troubled because of the foreign presence in Gryffindor's sacred space. The moment I laid Malfoy down on one of the couches I felt a surge of protection course throughout my body.

I have always had a complicated relationship with Malfoy. He's hurt me beyond repair with his candid remarks about my blood status- or lack thereof- in the past and I've physically hurt him in retaliation.

To be honest, I've always felt a sense of kinship with him. There's been moments, brief meetings in the prefects' lounge or train compartment when there's been a silent sense of understanding and even appreciation between the two of us.

Looking at him now, I am surprised that I want to shield him from the resentment I know is coming his way. Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated for good- a thought that sends relief flooding throughout me- I can even go look for my parents and restore their memories now that I know they aren't in danger! Coming back from my happy feelings at the prospect of a family reunion I noticed Malfoy is starting to stir. I freeze- unsure of how Malfoy will react when he realizes that I am the one taking care of him.

Malfoy's eyes flutter open- when he sees me the look the unadulterated joy that sparkles in his eye shocks me.

"You're the best Hermione. Love you."

Malfoy's eyes close just as quickly as they opened and I am left wondering if I hallucinated the words that just escaped my supposed arch-nemesis' mouth.

Shuddering to myself and attempting to avoid thinking about the events of the past few hours I leave the common room- with Malfoy snoring dolefully- in search of my two best friends.

Ron has been acting very bizarrely this year. I knew that he had always been a little- jealous- of the stardom Harry has enjoyed. In the midst of the hardest year of Harry's life Ron had even abandoned him (and me) while we were searching for Horcruxes. Even when he returned I noticed that his hear didn't seem to be fully invested in our quest. It's as if he didn't think defeating Voldemort- and shuddering at the prospect of thinking his actual name- was a worthy cause.

Struggling with my divided emotions for both Ron and Draco (how weird to not think of him as Malfoy!) I resolved to give Ron my full support. After all, even though Ron wasn't completely supporting us this past year he has been my best friend for seven years- and I have been in love with him for the past four.

In fact it was just mere hours ago that Ron and I shared the most electrifying, fireworks inducing, passionate kiss that I could possibly image. My knees buckled and I felt my stomach drop from underneath me at the thought of it.

And yet I can't get rid of the look Draco gave me in the common room. When he said he loved me my heart literally skipped a beat. I swear that I actually saw an electric current light up between us when we shared that look.

Is it even possible to be in love with two men at the same time?

Rounding the corner I heard Ron and Harry arguing. Steeling myself I begin to eavesdropping again, wondering to myself why I can't bring myself to declare my presence.

"You're my best mate but you can't go around performing unforgivable curses on people just because you're grieving!"

"Malfoy is a murderer Harry! You know that as well as I do!"

"Ron I know how much you dislike Malfoy. It's not like I'm going to be confiding in him anytime soon. But his mother saved my life tonight. And you saw him in the Room of Requirement. I don't think he's as bad as we thought. He might even…well. I think he might even have a good heart underneath that reprehensible veneer."

"How can you say that Harry? He's tortured us for SEVEN YEARS!"

"The war is over Ron. We need to let our grudges go and reunite the Wizarding Community."

"That's a political line if I've ever heard one!" Ron snorted. "Have your eyes on the minister's office now that they don't need 'The Chosen One' anymore?"

"Ron you know that's not what…"

"No. You know I really thought that it would be different now. And we could be normal. And I even understand what it's like to want revenge because you lost family. But you won't let me have a moment to shine! You need to get rid of all the Death Eaters yourself!"

"You can't be serious Ron! You know I never asked for this. We're not getting anywhere. Let's get you back to your family. Maybe they can knock some sense into you!"

"Forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you ever again. You want to hog the limelight fine. I'm not letting you do that again. I'm gonna find every last Death Eater and get rid of them tonight. Once and for all! And I can't think of anyone better to start with than Malfoy!"

With that Ron slammed the door behind him and ran past me without stopping to acknowledge my presence. Harry stumbled out a few seconds later and looked at me flabbergasted.

"We can't let him do this Hermione. He's going to ruin his life. He could even get arrested."

I silently nodded my agreement- though I refrained from mentioning my interest in saving Malfoy may be more personal than keeping Ron from making a mess of his life.

Harry grabbed my hand and we started sprinting towards Gryffidor tower after Ron and towards Draco.


	4. Memories

Chapter Four- Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything else in the Harry Potter universe.**

Sometimes it seems like all I ever do is run. I thought with the death of Voldemort (guess I'm getting more used to thinking his name) I would be able to stand still for awhile and be with the people I love. I was wrong. I'm still running.

But this time I'm running to save two people that I love- or at least I think I love both of them. Malfoy's always been awful to me but there's been private moments when he's been unguarded.

I keep running and it's as though I'm running through time. My thoughts bring me back to a time when the light burst through these hallways and my fellow students chattered happily about this and that. I remember it as though it were yesterday instead of a year and a half ago.

We were sixth years. Malfoy was the only Slytherin in Ancient Runes and I was the only Gryffindor and we were joined by three Ravenclaws. One day, we were paired together on a translation.

_"Merlin's beard Granger! Can't you work any faster?"_

_ "Do you want this done quickly Malfoy or do you want it done right?"_

_ "I want it to be done so that I don't have to spend any more time with you!"_

"_Fine then. We're done. We can get a Troll grade on this assignment. Let's see you feel then. "_

"_I'm not you Granger. I don't need an Outstanding on everything."_

_Malfoy and I couldn't bring ourselves to look at each other any longer. We stalked off to different corners of the library and worked on our halves of the translation. It could have been seconds or hours later- time blurred so quickly- when I noticed a shadow hovering over me. _

"_How is your translation coming?"_

"_What do you want Malfoy? To gloat that you're done. You've probably cheated. I need more time."_

"_No- I-I-well I thought we may be able to finish it together. Two heads are better than one."_

"_Is this some sort of joke?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh. Then what is it?"_

_Malfoy sighed dramatically. We had shared moments such as this over the course of our time at Hogwarts. Yet we could never verbalize the silent connection we seemed to share. _

"_Granger- I need a friend." Malfoy whispered so quietly I had to ask him to repeat it._

"_Nevermind!"_

"_No. Wait. You have friends Malfoy."_

"_Not real ones. Like you have. Potter and Weasley aren't exactly my kind of people but I have to admit I'm jealous of your friendship."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Oh. Well. They can be gits sometimes."_

"_That I don't doubt!" Malfoy smiled for the first time. I tentatively smiled back. It was hard for me to believe that this wasn't a trick of some sort. _

"_Why me Malfoy?"_

"_I guess I just thought that I felt something between us all this time."_

"_I've felt it too." I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I said this. _

"_Honest?"_

"_Sure. It was nothing you said or did. It would just be there sometimes when we looked at each other."_

"_Exactly!"_

"_So…what do we do now?"_

"_Well. Maybe we should get to know each other."_

"_What about your parents and all your Death Eater friends?"_

"_I think we should start small and see how it goes before we deal with all of…that."_

"_I just need to know if you really believe all of the stuff you say about Muggle borns."_

"_I…"_

"_Because I can't be friends with someone who believes that someone like me should be enslaved or worse killed!_

"_Granger! Give me a chance to speak!"_

"_Alright."_

"_I believed it for a long time. Growing up with my father I couldn't help but be indoctrinated with his extremist beliefs. But you have to believe me. I know how wrong he is."_

"_What changed your mind?"_

"_Well…you."_

"_WHAT?! How?"_

"_You're a remarkable witch Granger. Truly remarkable. I don't know if anyone has ever fully appreciated you. Not even Potty or the Weasel."_

"_Well..I…" The giggles of Pansy Parkinson interrupted my thoughts as Malfoy looked around- panic stricken._

"_I have to go. Pansy will kill me if she finds us together."_

_I watched him walk away and then I followed him, thanking my lucky stars that the stacks were here to hide behind. I saw Malfoy kiss Parkinson's cheek and the breathe was whisked from my body. The feeling inside me was definitely jealousy. But could I really be developing feelings for Draco Malfoy?_

The answer of course is yes, I thought to myself as I scrambled through the Fat Lady's portrait behind Harry.

"RON! What are you doing?" Harry yelped.

I ran into Harry- not realizing that he had stopped. And then I saw what Ron was doing and gasped.

Malfoy, who had obviously been knocked unconscious by Ron, was dangling in the air as Ron played with rope and a knife. Confusion washed over me until I was paralyzed with the realization that Ron was deciding how to kill Malfoy.


	5. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter**

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School is very hectic! Hope you enjoy this! PLEASE read and review!

Chapter Five

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY what are you doing? Stop! Stop! You are not this man! You're better than this" I shrieked.

Ron looked at me and his eyes were blazing. I couldn't see Ron in them anymore. He was gone.

Harry jumped forward and started wrestling Ron to the floor. Dust started blowing up into the air both men were still dirty from battle.

Before I knew what was happening Harry had Ron in a headlock and was trying to talk sense into him while Ron struggled frantically against Harry's grasp.

"Ron this isn't you mate. Please stop. I know you're devastated about your brother but…"

"What would you know?" Ron cut Harry off. "You don't have a family! You don't know what it's like to lose them!"

I gasped in horror at Ron's insensitivity. Harry, gentleman that he is, kept his composure.

"You're right Ron, I haven't. I wasn't as lucky as you are. I never had a family."

"You know nothing about what I'm feeling! He deserves to die. He needs to die!"

I needed to save Draco. I don't know what compelled me to act so rashly but before I knew what I was doing I took my wand out and yelled "Expelliarmus" before Ron and Harry could react.

Ron was pushed to the floor and was trying to stand up, his red hair dangling into his eyes. When he stood up his eyes widened in shock, as Harry and I both had our wands trained on him.

"Are you two mental?" Ron yelped. "Malfoy is dirt. He's lower than dirt. He's nothing and he's evil. We need to get rid of him."

"Ron, please, let's talk about this calmly!"

"There's nothing to talk about! Just like Sirius and Lupin were going to kill Pettigrew we need to kill Malfoy. Malfoy was a death eater just like Pettigrew!"

"This situation is nothing like that one!" Harry howled. "Malfoy hasn't done anything wrong. He didn't kill Dumbledore and he didn't fight in the battle."

"He's fooling you! He's tricking you! He's a monster. You know him!" Ron continued.

"Ron please. For me. If you care at all about me please don't hurt him. It isn't worth it. Protect your soul. For me" I begged.

"Please. You think I haven't seen the way you look at Malfoy? How long have you loved him?"

"I-I-I don't love him" I stammered.

"So you want to be with me?"

"I-I-"

"Ron. Put the wand down. Let's get Malfoy back to his mother. The three of us can talk."

"No! She loves him. You were talking to him like he was your friend. Don't think I don't know what's going on here. You two are replacing me! You don't need me. You never did! It's just like when we were on the hunt for horcruxes. The two of you go on your merry way and ignore me. Like I'm NOTHING."

Draco stirred on the floor, inching closer and closer to consciousness. I looked at him nervously, afraid of what my alleged boyfriend would do to him.

Taking advantage of my momentary slip of focus, Ron leapt at me and wrestled my wand from my grasp. He pointed it at Draco .

"Hermione tell me you will always love me. Tell me you will always stay with me. Promise me. And if you do, I will let Malfoy live." Ron's threat made my pulse quicken.

I looked back and forth from Draco to Ron and back. Should I give up the chance at a passion and love I had never before known to save the man that might be my soul mate? I couldn't give into Ron. I couldn't let his evil win.

Harry nodded almost imperceptibly at me and I realized he must have a plan. Steeling myself against what I was about to do I walked towards Ron and kissed him.

"Of course Ron, I will always be with you."

Ron smiled and dropped my wand as I stroked his hair. On the floor below us Draco stirred and began to mutter.

"Mione…'Mione…my…knee….love."

I gasped at this unexpected outburst but Ron dragged me away before I could react. The last image I saw as he hoisted me out of the Gryffindor common room was Harry reviving Draco and looking helplessly after us.


	6. Savior

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter****

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! Your encouragement and enthusiasm means so much to me!**

* * *

Chapter Six- Savior

"Ron! Put. Me. Down. Now! Please!" I cried as Ron sped down the corridors of Hogwarts, looking for a safe haven.

"If I let you go you're going to run back to that rotten Death Eater and the traitor!" Ron remarked as he pushed open the door of the empty Charms classroom.

Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket and bound my wrists and ankles with ropes before placing me down at one of the empty desks.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

It was difficult not to laugh at the ridiculousness of Ron's words. I snorted and tried to cover with a cough but Ron looked at me with a vicious hatred I had never seen before. His eyes blazed red with blood lust. His hair was mangled wildly and his clothes were ripped and bloodstained.

"Ron. Tell me what this is about. I'm still me. I'm your best friend."

It was Ron's turn to snort.

"Please. You have never been my best friend. We were held together by Harry but even he abandoned me this year."

"You can't still be upset about the chase for Horcruxes Ron! It was a matter of life and death. Of millions of deaths!"

"I know," Ron sneered, "Famous Harry Potter and Perfect Princess Hermione Granger needed to save the wizarding world without any help from anybody."

A vein was throbbing in Ron's forehead. I was afraid blood was literally going to boil out of him.

"That isn't true Ron. We needed you. Harry would have died if you hadn't come back!"

"None of this matters! What matters now is that Harry is a traitor for befriending Malfoy and so are you!"

"Ron the war is over. We need to start loving each other. It's the only way our world is going to survive."

"Not scum like Malfoy we don't. He belongs in Azkaban!"

"He helped us in the end, Ron. I know you and Malfoy had a huge grudge against each other during school but it's in the past now. Harry is alive because of Malfoy's mother."

"Harry is alive because of me. Harry is alive because of Malfoy's mother." Ron spit the words out as if they tasted foul.

"Seems to me," he continued, "that Harry doesn't owe any of his success to his own smarts or talent. He owes it to people saving his ass!"

I gasped. "Ron! How can you say that about your best friend?"

"If you don't see him for what he is truly is Hermione, a fame whore who hasn't actually done anything significant, than you're just as bad."

Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and I felt them thing to my already dirty robes. I didn't understand why Ron was acting this way or what had caused him to say these horrible things. Perhaps he is mentally broken because of the war or because of what happened to Fred. My mind raced frantically as Ron paced back and forth in front of me.

"I need to make everyone see that I am the hero. I am the one who is going to rid the wizarding world of everyone who causes it harm. And that includes the famous Potter, the Death Eater Malfoy, and even you, Granger."

I sputtered, unable to find the words to challenge Ron. He hadn't called me 'Granger' since first year. It was as if he had stupefied me, I was so stunned.

I realized that I had to do something. I had to save Harry and Draco from Ron. Draco. Thinking about him caused my heart to seize in my chest. We had never gotten the chance to have a real conversation with each other about these feelings. We danced around it in sixth year, each pretending that it was hatred that fueled our sparring. If I'm really honest with myself I know it was actually misplaced affection.

"Ron, let me help you. I promise to stay with you and make sure you're ok. We can leave Hogwarts and find somewhere safe, somewhere uncontaminated."

Ron looked at me and for a second I saw reason and rationality return to Ron's eyes. It was gone as soon as it had come and Ron shook his head furiously.

"It's too late Hermione. It's a lost cause. Everyone will believe you died in the war. Now is my only chance. I have to do it. For the good of the wizarding world, I have to do it!

I closed my eyes and Ron lifted his wand and pointed it at my chest. I could feel the wand inches away from me and I braced from the curse I knew to be coming.

I heard Ron take a deep breath before he whispered "Avada Ke-"

The door to the classroom burst open. I opened my eyes to see Draco flying through the air and crashing into Ron.

"Oof." Ron's wand flew from his grasp when he hit the ground. It appeared that Ron had hit his head on the floor. Traces of blood seeped out of his head and he was unconscious.

Draco had Ron's hands held behind his head.

"Potter! Hurry up Potter I've got him cornered!"

Harry flew in, his wand out in front of him, He sighed in relief when he saw that I was ok. He helped Draco bind Ron before coming over and undoing the ropes that bound me.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

Harry's hesitance was evident in his voice.

"I. I will be."

Draco was standing by the door. He watched as Harry lifted me out of the chair and wiped the tears from my face. His features were as hard as stone. I had never heard as much hatred and fury in his voice as he had now.

"Ron was in the middle of the killing curse when I got here. One more second and she would be dead."

Harry looked aghast. He turned to me.

"Is it true?"

I looked down at the floor and nodded my heard.

"I can't believe it! What happened to him?"

Tears started flowing down my face again.

"Oh Harry I think the battle must have broken his psyche. He isn't himself. He needs help!"

I hugged Harry tightly to me.

"The things he said about you Harry! I know he didn't mean them."

Harry looked uncomfortable. The truth was that Harry had known for years that Ron was jealous of him. Hermione knew the same but she never believed that Ron would ever want to harm anyone.

"We should get Ron to the hospital wing before he wakes up." Draco cleared his throat, asking for our attention.

"Right. I'll go on ahead with him." Harry cast a quick spell and walked out of the room with an unconscious Ronald floating behind him.

"I'm glad you're alright, Granger." Draco said softly, unable to meet my curious gaze.

"Back at ya, Malfoy."

The vastness of the classroom seemed oddly overwhelming to me now. I had never wanted to get out of this castle more than I did right now.

"We should get you looked over at the hospital wing too."

Draco suddenly looked very concerned.

"I'm really alright. He didn't hurt me. Not physically, at least."

"Did you have any idea that he was going to go bonkers?" Draco asked, his insensitivity glaringly obvious.

"No. I-I always knew he was jealous of Harry. I never thought he was capable of-of-of hurting anyone though. I-I'm not ready to talk about it."

Draco nodded and the quiet engulfed us.

"Umm- thanks you." I whispered.

Draco's head snapped up and stared at me, questioning my words.

"You don't have to thank me Hermione. Any decent wizard would have done what I did."

I couldn't bring myself to comment on the "decent wizard" remark.

"Are you feeling ok?" I questioned.

"Yea, Potter fixed me up well enough." He rubbed his head as he spoke.

"I guess we should get going. Everyone will wonder where we are."

I started for the door and Draco put his arm out to stop me.

"Wait!" The look on his face was frantic.

"Yes?"

"Tonight made me realize that I can't keep pretending that I don't feel something for you. I know we fought for years and years that we're supposed to hate each other but I just can't lie anymore. I've been attracted to you since last year. I think, I think I'm falling in love with you."

The words flew out of Draco's mouth with such speed that I had to think at warp speed to keep up with him. My mouth hung open as I gaped at him, unsure of what to say next. I thought he might ask for us to get to know each other but to tell me he's in love with me? I don't know how to respond to this!

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way," he added quickly, "Maybe we could just start with a conversation?"

I smiled at him, not ready to divulge my feelings to him. I knew that knowing something he didn't would make this new relationship very entertaining.

"Sure Malfoy, why not?"

I grinned and he offered me his arm. We walked back towards the great hall chatting the entire way. The ordeal with Ron was almost forgotten. We would have to deal with that tomorrow, of course. But for tonight, we had each other and a whole new world to explore together.


End file.
